Judas Tree
by easily1994addicted
Summary: A flower that means Betrayal. Sakura gives Aizen that flower. "Every King needs a Queen." "If this is your way of confessing, its cute, Aizen-kun." Aizen x Sakura


**Here's another one-shot! The lucky pairing is… Aizen x Sakura!!**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

**=.=**

_**.C.E.R.C.I.S. .S.I.L.I.Q.U.A.S.T.R.U.M.**_

_**.j.u.d.a.s. .t.r.e.e.**_

**A small deciduous tree from Southern Europe and Western Asia which is noted for its prolific display of deep-pink flowers in spring. These flowers bring about the meaning of unbelief or  
BETRAYAL**

=.=

Sasuke Aizen killed the last of the hollows in the small town of Karakura Town. His captain, Shinji Hirako was exterminating hollows elsewhere. He scoffed inwardly in disgust. Soon, he wouldn't have to follow that _disgusting _captain of his anymore. Aizen smirked.

Seeing as there were no more hollows, Aizen decided for a walk around the town. No one could see him anyway. So he walked towards the residential area, towards a park in the middle of it all.

Once there, his mind started to go over the plans to take over Soul Society. The hollowfication test was almost perfect. All he needed now was to test it on the shinigami.

"Hello, there."

Aizen ignored the voice; since it was obvious the voice was not talking to him. Only souls, hollows and other shinigami could see him.

"Excuse me, guy with the square glasses and wavy brown hair wearing a black kimono and hakama, swinging a sword like the time of the Nobunaga era where people are always wary of attacks."

Aizen blinked and turned his head towards a girl with _pink hair_ and bright green eyes. She was wearing a white off shoulder knee length dress. The dress had black flower designs from the hem of the skirt to the waistband. She was holding a basket full of pink flowers that Aizen knew for a fact wasn't Cherry Blossoms. She really was beautiful. But there was something about her other than beauty that made Aizen attracted to her.

Aizen was stunned to silence. This human girl could see him. Not only that, she had practically insulted his attire. Without thinking, he blurted out the words before he could stop them.

"You can see me?"

The girl blinked a few times before giggling. "Of course I can see you silly. You're a soul huh?"

Aizen blinked a few times. She knew the presence of souls? How? The girl giggled again.

"You must be wondering how I can see you, right? I've always been able to see souls and stuff like those creatures with masks! They tried to eat me but I always manage to kill them in the end." She smiled sweetly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Aizen could've sworn his heart skipped a beat. This girl had defeated a hollow on her own? Not only that, she must have a large reiatsu to be able to defeat a hollow without proper training. But how can she? She looked so delicate and fragile. Like she could break at any given moment.

"You must be thinking that it's impossible for me to beat those things right?" She suddenly said.

Aizen took a step back. He was too focused on his thoughts; he didn't notice her come closer. She still had that smile on her face. She cocked her head to the side.

"Ne, what's your name?" She asked.

Aizen stared at her for a while. "Sosuke Aizen"

She smiled widely. "I'm Haruno Sakura!" She then took his hand and led him to a bench under a tree. The tree was blooming with dark pink flowers that weren't Cherry Blossoms.

The two sat under the tree and Aizen looked up curiously at the strange flowers.

"They're called Judas Trees." Sakura said.

"I see…"

"Do you know that every flower has its own meaning?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what this flower means?"

"No."

Sakura smiled and picked a flower from the bunch she had in her basket. She gave Aizen one long branch filled with the dark pink flowers.

"They mean unbelief or _betrayal_" Sakura smiled.

"Betrayal?"

Sakura nodded. Aizen inwardly smirked. The irony of a young girl giving him a flower that carried the meaning of betrayal suits him well.

"I give you this because the look you have in your eyes is like you're about to betray people who trust you."

Those words made Aizen look at Sakura with wide eyes. How did she know?

All Sakura did was give him a sweet smile. "Did the word innocent pass through your mind at all during the time I talked to you."

Aizen thought back. No. She _looked _innocent enough but he never did label her as innocent. Aizen shook his head.

"That's because I'm not as innocent as I look." She said and stood up, stretching and looked at the flowers above them. "I've killed so many innocent people that I make others think of me as not innocent, no matter how I look." She turned back to Aizen with a soft smile. "You're the same as me. You're planning to betray people who trust you for your own needs."

Aizen narrowed his eyes. He should kill her. But something in him stopped him from doing so.

Sakura looked over the horizon. It was almost sunset. "I should get going." She said and turned to Aizen. "Good luck on your plan. But make sure to visit me if you need any help." With that, she leaned and kissed him on his cheek. "I hope to see you again soon, Aizen-kun." She smiled again and skipped towards the exit.

Aizen stared at where Sakura had disappeared. He touched his cheek and smirked. He just found another ally.

=.=

Sakura hummed a tune as she headed over to the park. She still looked as young as ever. But that was mostly due to the fact that she figured out a way to stay young forever. Ah… the wonders of blood.

She had moved away from Karakura Town for about 50 years. Now she was back, eager to meet the black clad man she had met before. She had been thinking of him. Over the years, she had learned about those souls that sent other souls to heaven and purified hollows.

She stopped thinking when she arrived at the park. Everything looked the same all right. She approached the Judas Tree and began to cut of some branches. Her mind wandered towards Aizen. She wondered if he'll be shocked if he found her looking so young. She shook her head. She was sure he was over a hundred years old, and he still looked young.

Finished with her task, she turned around to leave but collided with a hard wall. No not a hard wall, a hard chest. Sakura fell on her but and turned to glare at the person who stood in her path but stopped upon seeing who it was.

There was slight difference but Sakura knew it was him. She smiled sweetly.

"What's with the change of outfit?"

Aizen smiled. "I've done my betrayal."

"But your not done." Sakura said, raising an eyebrow. Aizen shook his head. Sakura smiled. "You need my help?"

Aizen smiled. "Not much." He held out his hand, palm facing her. "Every King needs a Queen."

Sakura smiled and took his hand. "If this is your way of confessing, its cute, Aizen-kun."

=.=

**Had this idea in my head for awhile now… Reviews are appreciated! Sorry for all the grammar or spelling mistakes!**


End file.
